


He's so devoid of color, he don't know what it means

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hugs, M/M, Mostly Platonic, Story-Telling, Teasing, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Alex thinks that Ryland should dye his hair. This is how Ryland get's his blonde streak.





	He's so devoid of color, he don't know what it means

"You should dye your hair"

Ryland almost spits out his drink. 

"What?" 

Alex looks at him and Ryland can't tell if he's high or not. Lately he's been getting better at hiding it. Maybe he just doesn't wanna talk about it, which Ryland can understand since Alex has only been living with him for a few months. 

"I said..that you should  _dye_ your hair."

Ryland scrunches his eyebrows. 

"Like all of it?" 

Alex kicks his feet up on the coffee table, knocking over a few Rockstars in the process. 

"Yea!"

Ryland rolls his eyes.

"Wow, I never realized how funny you are, you sign up for the stand up at the bar."

Alex laughed at Ryland's lame excuse for a joke.

"At least I'd be able to help with rent."

He says it with a smile but Ryland can't help but feel a pang of guilt. Alex doesn't seem to notice. 

"I'm serious though, you should dye it." 

Ryland scoffs.

"Oh yeah? What color?" 

Alex stares at the other man's hair as if he's actually considering it. 

"Pink."

Ryland almost laughs.

"You want me to dye all of my hair pink."

He says each word slowly, as if he were talking to a child, which to be honest..

"Yes." 

Alex has a big ol' grin, because of course he does.

"Well, I'm not doing that."

The grin is replaced by a pout. Alex wraps his arms around Ryland shoulders, Ryland instinctively leans back into the sofa to get away from the contact. They've talked about it, how Ryland isn't big on touching. I mean, they had to, since Alex is apparently the most affectionate and touchy person on Earth. Alex was surprisingly understanding and kept to himself for the most part, but sometimes he slipped up. 

Ryland was trying to get better at it too, returning some of Alex's hugs. Sometimes giving little pats on his head, legs, shoulders, or arms. Alex always ate it up, loving the little spurs of affection, even if it wasn't a lot. 

But just like Alex, he slipped up too, and would forget to open up and let himself be hugged. 

Alex didn't mind though, he quickly removed his arms, shot a quick and silent apology, and moved on.

"Please Ry, please, please, please!" 

Ryland gave him another eye roll. 

"Why do you want me to dye it so bad?" 

"It'll look good, especially with pink, you always look so good in pink."

He says the last part dreamily, like he was talking about a hot girl or guy.

Ryland feels the tips of his ears go red. 

"Yea, well, I don't think pink is the way to go. And we are definitely not doing all of it no matter what color."

Alex perks up and Ryland is quick to react. 

"NOT that we  _are_ doing it."

Alex calms down, just a bit. 

"Okay so what are you okay with?" 

"I mean..man what's wrong with brown?"

Alex grimaces. 

"Brown is...plain."

Ryland scoffs. 

"Since when is brown 'boring'?"

Alex dodges the question. 

"How bout purple?"

Ryland sticks his tongue out just a bit.

"I don't like purple."

Alex nods. 

"Seems you don't like unnatural colors.." 

Ryland laughs and Alex stares, almost like he's under a spell. 

Ryland stops and gives him a look. Alex breaks from the daze and lightly shakes his head. 

"What?" 

"You've asked me about two colors and that suddenly makes me a hater of the unnatural."

"Well, then think of a color."

Ryland smirks,

"How bout this, you dye your mop and I'll dye mine."

Alex doesn't miss a beat."

"I have."

Ryland double-takes, that wasn't what he was expecting. 

"My hair, I've dyed it."

Ryland looks up at the mess of curls.

"Not now, obviously, but in high school I died it a couple of times."

"How many?"

"Three."

"What color?"

"Blue."

Ryland looks at him again. 

"Blue each time?"

"Yea! It's my favorite color, and my hair's weird so it wouldn't stay in. First I used Kool-Aid, just to see how I would looked, then this wash-out shit, and then some permanent dye I bought online. But it disappeared after a month."

Ryland tries to imagine how Alex would look with blue hair. 

"Are you sure it's not suppose to disappear?" 

Alex shrugs.

"I had a friend that had hers stay dyed for a year without re-doing it, I think it's just my weird Jew hair. I also used to do my mom's hair so I know how to work with bleach, but only in strips though." 

Ryland is quiet, lost in thought. 

"The whole head?" 

Alex looks at him. 

"What?" 

"Your hair. You dyed all of it?" 

Alex smiles. 

"The first time I only did the tips, to see how it would look. The other two I did all of it, yes." 

Ryland nods. 

"..Maybe we could do a streak." 

Alex perks up again. 

"Great! What color?"

Ryland thinks.

"Blonde?" 

Alex's grin doubles in size. 

"Sound's great." 

****

"And that, ladies and gents, is how Ryland got his blonde streak." Alex looks at the rest of the team and beams. 

Kamal lets out a groan. "Wow and I thought you two couldn't get any gayer." He turns back around, puts his headphones back on, and returns to whatever he was doing. 

"I thought the story was sweet Alex."

"Thanks Sam" Ryland replies. 

Ash smirks. "Wow, I didn't know you were such a push-over Ry," Her voice teasing.

He returns the smirk. "Takes one to know one." 

Alex wraps his arms around Ryland's neck. 

"Nah, he just does it because he loves me, right Ry?" He has a smile but his voice sounds hopeful, almost desperate. 

Ryland blushes. "Something like that."

"Well, no matter who you love, we'll still be here."

Ryland double-takes slightly he forgets how welcoming and supportive most of the team is. 

"T-thanks Lorenzo." 

"My pleasure, now lets continue this round and kill these suckers!" 

Ash and Sam smile and roll their eyes while Kamal lets out another groan. 

Ryland looks at Alex's coke brown eyes and smiles. 

Only they know about the part Alex left out of the story, arguably his favorite part.

***

After a couple hours, it's done. 

They're in the bathroom looking at the mirror. Alex has a huge smile and his hands on Ryland's shoulders. 

Ryland gently flits his fingers through the blonde streak. 

Alex squeezes his shoulders and whispers.

"You look beautiful," 

Ryland chuckles. 

Alex moves swiftly and places a chaste kiss on Ryland's cheek. 

Ryland blushes, the rosy color spreading across his face and his ears. 

Alex hums.

"Cute." 

Ryland swallows.

"Thank you." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more , leave comments or kudos :)   
> Title inspired by Colors by Halsey.


End file.
